Crossing Kennedy
by Acathla
Summary: Before Kennedy showed up in Sunnydale to woo Willow, a tragedy altered her life and led her to Boston where she meets someone who might help her heal. Crossover with Crossing Jordan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_Southampton, NY August 2001 _

It was another warm summer day in the Hamptons for Kennedy Weston as she woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore just fifty feet from her bedroom window. Life was pretty good for Kennedy these days. It was summer vacation-for another two weeks anyway-and she was here at the family beach house in Southampton for the summer. Kennedy was seventeen and going into her senior year of high school next month. Her parents had decided to fly to England for a meeting with the Watcher's Council. Kennedy's Watcher had been left behind to keep an eye on her, like Kennedy couldn't take care of herself-she could, and anyone else who came along.

The day started like any other day. Kennedy woke up, showered, and put on a bikini and shorts. She had her usual French toast and apple juice breakfast then went to find her watcher. Kennedy usually found her watcher, Juliet Sternin, in the training room warming up. After her parents had accepted Kennedy's fate as a potential Slayer, they'd had a wing built onto the beach house as well as the year round home in Amityville. The wing here consisted of a training room, Ms. Sternin's rooms, and a small library where Kennedy spent three hours a day studying demonology or whatever it was called. From 7 am until 1pm Kennedy had training, three hours for books and three hours for physical combat. The training room was huge, enough for at least three pairs of sparring partners to work in without interrupting each other. But Kennedy was the only fighter here...well Kennedy and Ms Sternin.

**"Good morning Jules!"** Kennedy said as she walked into the training room to begin her physical work out. Kennedy was the only one allowed to call her Jules and that was only because Kennedy could never say Juliet without thinking of Shakespeare and the Romeo and Juliet play she'd done in the ninth grade. Kennedy had to play the role of Juliet and the guy playing Romeo was kinda cute but a total closet case. They'd come to an understanding and managed to make it through the play without gagging or laughing.

**"Kennedy, good morning. I trust you slept well and are ready to train."** Jules was British, no big surprise there but she'd lived for so long in America that her accent had evolved and relaxed. It wasn't as stiff as when she'd first met Kennedy almost 11 years ago.

* * *

><p>It was 2pm and Kennedy was lying on the beach working on her tan. Her training had ended an hour ago and she had the whole day to herself. Kennedy closed her eyes and tried not to think about why she hadn't been called as the Slayer yet. It was frustrating to train for something almost your whole life with no way of knowing if it would pay off in the end. But, until Kennedy became the Slayer she could still live a relatively normal life. She had school, a small but close group of friends, and her training. She knew once she was called she'd have to give up her friends and her school and dedicate herself to the calling but until then, Kennedy was determined to enjoy being normal.<p>

At 8pm, an hour after finishing dinner, the call came. No not that call. The phone rang and Jules answered it. Kennedy looked over at her from the couch where she was watching _Charmed_. Kennedy saw a shadow pass over Jules' face as she listened to what was being said over the phone, then Jules hung up.

Juliet Sternin hated having to give anyone bad news but she knew that this didn't even compare. She was loath to cause her young charge pain but she had to be told. Juliet walked slowly over to the couch but sat down on the coffee table. It was the only way she could look Kennedy in the eye when she told her the news. Juliet reached for the remote and clicked the television off.

**"Kennedy, we need to talk."** Juliet began.

**"Umm...ok. What's going on?"** Kennedy asked truly bewildered. Jules was acting strange. First off Jules would never sit on the coffee table and second, Jules would never just turn the TV off like that.

**"Kennedy, I'm afraid I have some bad news."** Juliet took a deep breath. **"The plane, your parents' private plane, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. No one survived but the pilot did manage to send out a distress signal. I am so sorry Kennedy, dear, but your parents are...dead."** Juliet spoke softly.

Kennedy was in shock. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But one look into Jules' eyes and Kennedy knew it was true. Her parents were gone. Kennedy couldn't breathe and before long, her world went black. Kennedy welcomed the reprieve of oblivion as she passed out.

TBC...

-CK-

**AN: There's definitely more to come so be patient. I wrote this a long time ago, and was asked to post it here. Hope it's enjoyable. Anyone out there remember Crossing Jordan? If not, look it up and check it out, it'll help in the coming chapters.**


	2. Changes

**AN: Sorry for the really long wait but things got in thway. Here's the next few chapters of this story. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Chapter 1: Changes **

_Boston, Massachusetts...September 6, 2001 _

Kennedy stepped through the tunnel that led from the plane to the terminal with Jules following close behind. She was actually here, in Boston. Kennedy still could not believe it.

After the funeral, Jules had filed a petition to be named as Kennedy's legal guardian but the court had denied that when Kennedy's uncle had stepped forward. Because he was her mother's brother and therefore a blood relation, he was granted custody of Kennedy. Thankfully, he had agreed to allow Jules to stay with Kennedyﾗafter Kennedy explained why Jules needed to be around.

Surprisingly, her uncle had accepted the story without too many questions. So now, here they both were, in Boston. Kennedy turned to Jules and cocked her head in a silent signal to follow her. They made their way out of Logan Airport and hailed a cab.

Kennedy and Jules were met by her Uncle Garret Macy at his house and got settled in. Jules had decided to give Kennedy a few more days off from her training to adjust to life here in New England.

New school, new city, new life...and a trust fund that wouldn't kick in until she was 21. Until then, she received monthly support checks.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

**"So, Kennedy, I have to get to work but I was wondering if you wanted to come along and see what I do all day. If you want to that is, unless Ms Sternin has other plans for you today?"** Garret Macy tried to engage his young grief stricken niece in some type of conversation. She'd been eerily quiet since he'd met her at the cab. It worried him because the last time he'd seen her, a year ago, she had been full of energy and asking constant questions about his job. He knew that she'd just lost her parents and he thought that maybe Lily could help her. Lily was a grief counselor who worked with him at the Medical Examiner's office, where he was the boss.

Kennedy looked up at her uncle and realized he was really trying to distract her so she smiled. Then Kennedy turned to look at Jules and saw the brief nod she gave. Jules and Garret had talked the night before and she'd agreed that Kennedy might benefit from talking with Lily.

**"Ok. Sounds like a plan. I'll just grab my coat."** Kennedy left the kitchen trying to be normal and upbeat but inside she was...numb, hollow. A year ago she would've been thrilled to go to work with her uncle and find out what went on in the morgue but, now, Kennedy wasn't sure she wanted to. But since her uncle had asked nicely and Jules had given her permission, Kennedy decided to make the best of it.

Kennedy and her uncle arrived at the City Morgue building at a quarter to nine and Kennedy followed him to his office. They walked inside and Kennedy sat down on a low leather couch against the wall near the door knowing that if anybody came in they wouldn't notice her right away. It gave Kennedy an advantage she preferred.

Garret Macy sat down at his desk and glanced at his young niece. Lily would be in the office soon; he'd called her yesterday after arranging things with Ms Sternin. Garret opened a file on his desk and was just starting to glance through it when Lily knocked on his open door.

**"Dr. Macy?"** Lily asked a bit nervously. Kennedy glanced in the direction of the lady who'd just walked in and studied her. She was pretty average looking with dark hair and pale skin. Kennedy got the impression she had a thing for her uncle.

**"Yes, Lily?"** Garret asked, not wanting Kennedy to know he'd set this up. He knew, from Ms Sternin, that if Kennedy even smelled set up she'd never cooperate.

**"How's your niece doing?"** Lily was not that good at casual. She turned when she heard someone clearing her throat behind her.

**"Ask her yourself Lily."** Garret said as Lily noticed Kennedy sitting on his couch. Garret smiled as he saw Kennedy sizing Lily up like an opponent in a boxing match. **"Kennedy, meet Lily she's our grief counselor here. Lily, this is my niece Kennedy."**

Lily walked forward and offered her hand to the young girl who stood up from the couch. Lily smiled as they shook hands. Kennedy heard the words 'grief counselor' and realized she'd been set up.

But she was saved from having to say anything by another lady who entered the office. She was tall, with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing tight blue jeans and black t-shirt with the words 'Slippery When Wet' superimposed over a logo for the band Bon Jovi. Kennedy smiled at the other meanings that phrase could take on as she took in the look on the lady's face. She looked...defiant yet pleading.

**"Garret, uh, I need a moment..."** the lady looked around and saw that the office was a bit full. **"uh...nevermind. I'll tell ya later."** With that the mystery lady vanished out the door before anyone could stop her and Kennedy felt a weird sense of...longing. She didn't understand it but she knew she was attracted to the lady with no name and she also knew she wanted to find out more about her.

**"Uncle Garret? Who was that?"** Kennedy asked as casually as she could manage after she'd turned away from Lily.

Garret turned from the empty doorway where she'd been, he couldn't believe she just left without asking whom the new face was. It wasn't like her to not ask. Garret looked at his niece and simply said, **"That... was Jordan."**

TBC...


	3. Something to Look Forward To

**Chapter 2: Something to Look Forward To **

**"Jordan?"** Kennedy glanced at her uncle again as she waited for more information. When nothing else followed her uncle's brief answer, Kennedy decided to ask again. **"Who is she? What does she do here?" **

Her uncle turned his attention to Lily first and said, **"uh, Lily, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" **

**"No problem Dr. Macy. It was nice meeting you Kennedy. See you later?"**

**"Nice to meet you too Lily."** Kennedy was trying to be as polite as possible, not an easy task when the brat in her wanted answers from her uncle. **"Yeah, later." **Lily left the office.

Kennedy turned to face her uncle with her trademark interrogation face. She'd used it plenty of times on Jules and her friends, it never failed. Garret looked at his niece and knew he'd have to tell her about Jordan.

**"That was Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. She's a medical examiner here and a close friend. She's also got a habit of solving crimes and getting into trouble****ﾅ****and running away, like leaving town kinda running." **

**"Oh."** Was all Kennedy could think to say. Jordan soundedﾅkinda cool. She definitely had a nice face and body, something Kennedy really liked. Her uncle must've seen something in her eyes cuz his next words surprised Kennedy.

Before Kennedy could come up with a response, there was another voice in the room. It came from the half open office door.

**"Aww c'mon Garret. Is that the best warning about me you can come up with? You're slipping." **

It was the lady from before, Jordan, and she was smiling, seemingly unoffended by her boss' warning. Her uncle turned to look at her and smiled back. **"Sorry Jordan, best I could come up with on short notice. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Thought you'd be taking the day off." **

**"Yeah well, so did I until I found out your niece was gonna be here."** Jordan turned to Kennedy, **"Heard so much about you from Garret that I just had to meet you. I'm Jordan."** She held her hand out to Kennedy.

Kennedy reached out and shook her hand, trying to ignore the frisson of desire that the contact inspired. **"Kennedy Williams. Nice to meet you Jordan."**

**"Same here."** Jordan felt something during the brief contact, but shook it off. Garret noticed it too and cleared his throat.

**"Um, Jordan, you said earlier that you needed something. What was it?" **

Jordan let go of Kennedy's hand and turned back to Garret, **"Oh yeah. It's about the Palmer case. Do I have the go-ahead to do the autopsy yet?" **

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you yesterday, the family has agreed to allow the autopsy. Jordan, the Palmer case is now Priority One, got it?"**

**"Yup, on it."** Jordan smirked.

**"Jordan, **_**just**_** an autopsy. No trying to solve this one ok? Leave that to the police please?"** Her uncle's voice held a note of weary authority. Like someone who knew his order was going to be ignored.

Jordan just smiled, then she spoke as if the thought just occurred to her, **"Hey, Garret, maybe Kennedy could observe? See how an autopsy's really done, what do you say? Unless, of course, you've got a weak stomach."** She directed this last remark at Kennedy now with a hint of a challenge in her voice. A part of her actually wanted Kennedy to accept her offer to observe the autopsy and another part of her hoped she'd decline. Something about Kennedy intrigued Jordan.

Kennedy heard the challenge and realized that for the first time since her parents' funeral, she was actually looking forward to something. She turned to her uncle, **"Can I Uncle Garret? It sounds like it could be****ﾅ****educational. Please?" **

Garret noticed how excited Kennedy seemed to be about the possibility of observing the autopsy and he realized that it might actually be good for her.

**"Ok. **_**But**_**, just observe. No getting in the way or distracting Jordan ok?"**

**"Yes Uncle."** Kennedy said in her most believable faux obedient voice. She turned to Jordan, who'd been oddly quiet so far. **"When do we start?"** Kennedy gave Jordan her most charming smile, having decided to do her best to get on Jordan's good side. Kennedy knew she wanted to be more than just friends with Jordan but she suspected the age thing, not to mention Jordan being straight, might get in the way. Kennedy's ex Linda, however, had always claimed to be straight too until she'd succumbed to Kennedy's advances. It only lasted a few months with her and when Kennedy had ended it Linda had cried and generally made Kennedy feel like a heel for hurting her. Jordan was older and Kennedy, though by no means a virgin, suddenly felt the need for someﾅ sex-edﾅof the hands on variety of course.

**"Uh****ﾅ****say five minutes? I got something to sort out first ok Kennedy?"** Jordan soundedﾅflustered almost. But Kennedy dismissed that notion as ridiculous due to her age.

**"Ok. I'll be here when you're ready." **

**"Good. Be right back then."** With that, Jordan turned and left the office.

TBC...


	4. The Autopsy

**Chapter 3: The Autopsy **

Kennedy sat back down on the couch in her uncle's office as he went back to his paperwork. Finally, Kennedy could stand the silence no longer and spoke up.

**"Uncle Garrett?" **

Without looking up from the form he was reading, **"Yes Kennedy?"**

**"Thanks for letting me observe the autopsy, and for letting me come to work with you." **

At this Garrett looked up at his niece, the sincere look on her face coupled with the lingering sadness in her eyes reminded him she was still grieving. That she could actually be looking forward to something was a testament to her strength of character. Garrett smiled at his niece and silently vowed to make more time for her.

"You're welcome Kennedy. I remember last time you were in town, last summer and you begged me to let you come to work with me. I wish now I'd said yes., instead of making you spend so much time with your cousin."

Kennedy made a face at the mention of Garrett's daughter. She'd never gotten along with her, a situation not helped by the fact that Kennedy had told her that she was gay. Her cousin couldn't deal with it so she'd tried to stay away but their parents had forced them to spend time together, oblivious to the fact that they couldn't stand each other.

**"It's ok Uncle, I was probably too young then to really appreciate it. So, what is my dear cousin up to these days?"** Kennedy couldn't keep the slight sarcasm and indifference out of her voice and prayed her uncle wouldn't make a big thing out of it.

Garrett smiled, knowing the two girls had never gotten along. His daughter had told him as much after Kennedy and her parents had left to go back to New York. He decided to ignore the tone of Kennedy's voice and just answer the question. **"She's living with her mother. Don't worry Kennedy, I doubt you'll see much of her, she's currently not too happy with me." **

**"Why not?"** Kennedy really couldn't imagine why her cousin would be mad enough at her father to not even visit him.

**"A little while back I got her hopes up of a reunion with her mother but it didn't work out and it was my fault entirely and so, she's mad at me. Plus, when she was staying with me for a week back in July, she missed curfew and I grounded her for the duration of her stay with me****ﾅ****didn't help matters much between us. So, yeah, she won't be visiting my house anytime soon."**

**"Sorry. I guess now that I am living there even if she does forgive you she'll still stay away huh?"**

**"Probably, but she knows she can see me here. Look, Kennedy, I know the two of you don't get along and I can respect that but I'd like to ask a favor of you." **

**"What is it?" **

**"_If_ she does stop by the house while you're there, please promise to at least be civil to her?" **

**"Ok uncle, I'll be nice."** Kennedy smiled to show she was sincere. After all, he'd opened his house to her and took her in after her parents died_and_ let Jules stay with them. She owed him at least that much. Until she turned 18, then she and Jules were gonna move out, Jules had been talking of going to England to train. And be closer to her own family and the council just in case. Kennedy thought maybe England could be worth it.

They lapsed into silence again as Garrett turned back to the forms he needed to review and sign. Kennedy decided to stay quiet and wait for Jordan to come get her for the autopsy.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jordan popped her head into the office followed by the rest of her, dressed in light blue hospital scrubs. Kennedy looked at her and smiled, the scrubs looked good on her but Kennedy missed that t-shirt she had on earlier.<p>

**"Hey, Kennedy, ready to go?"** Jordan asked nicely. She was determined to be nice to the girl and to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that said Kennedy was gonna change things.

**"Yup, lead the way. See you later Uncle Garret."** Kennedy said in her usual upbeat voice, the one that had been missing since August. Kennedy was genuinely happy now that Jordan was around, and that was something her uncle didn't miss. He saw how Kennedy's mood changed in Jordan's presence and decided maybe, just maybe, Jordan would be the one to help Kennedy heal.

* * *

><p>Jordan and Kennedy left Garret's office. Kennedy followed in silence as she tried to figure out how to break the iceﾗagainﾗwith Jordan. Hard as it was for Kennedy to believe, she was nervous about being alone with Jordan, even with a dead body in the room with them.<p>

Jordan was also a bit nervous. Usually, when she did an autopsy she was alone, unless Garrett or Woody were observing, or if Nigel or Bug were assisting but they didn't count. They knew the job and also knew how Jordan worked so it was ok. Kennedy was just a kid and Jordan was worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. Throw in the fact that her parents had recently died, Lily had told her, and Jordan was afraid that Kennedy would chicken out or throw up or else, ask stupid questions. Not to mention the fact that Jordan kept hearing that little voice in her head telling her that Kennedy was going to change things and that she'd end up being important to Jordan. All that together added up to one very nervous Jordan Cavanaugh.

Kennedy followed Jordan down a hall, around a corner and down another hall to a door labeled 'Autopsy 1' and followed Jordan inside.

The room was stainless steel, with counters along the walls attached to cabinets underneath. Shelves on the upper walls held folders and other things that Kennedy soon lost interest in when she saw the table in the center of the room. From what Kennedy could see, it too was stainless steel but it had a sheet over it covering what Kennedy assumed was the dead body that Jordan had to do an autopsy on. Kennedy took another look around the room and noticed other things like a computer and some equipment that Kennedy had no clue what it was used for. Finally, her eyes rested again on the sheeted table.

Jordan stood there watching Kennedy's reaction to the room. Jordan was so used to this room that she'd never really taken the time to look around it. And as she watched Kennedy's face, she saw the opportunity to see the room through her eyes. Jordan was good at that, seeing things through another's eyes. Her father had taught her that when he'd have her help him with a case. Now, though, as she looked around the room with Kennedy she saw how some things could look weird or out of place. But everything in this room was here for a reason.

**"So, this is where you do autopsies?"** Kennedy finally asked.

**"Yup. Well, one of the rooms, there's actually three autopsy rooms."** Jordan answered. Then walked over to one of the counters and opened a drawer under it and pulled out her recorder. It was a small device, shaped like a black box and connected to a headset that Jordan wore. Jordan adjusted the headset and positioned the attached microphone next to her mouth. The device, not unlike something a telemarketer or receptionist might wear to answer phones, allowed Jordan the use of both hands while she vocally recorded her findings. Jordan then pulled on latex gloves and clear safety glasses.

Kennedy stood watching as Jordan got ready. **"What's all that for?" **

**"Well, the headset is to record the findings of the autopsy for use later when I gotta write it all out. The gloves and glasses are so that the blood doesn't get on me and also so that whatever the person died of doesn't get transmitted to me. You'll need to wear gloves and glasses too since you're in the room and I'm guessing gonna be right there with me as I do this."** Jordan smiled at that last bit, to let Kennedy know she wasn't upset or annoyed at that.

Kennedy smiled back, glad that Jordan knew she'd want to really observe everything. **"Does this mean that I gotta be quiet once you start so I don't get on that tape?" **

**"Nah, not really. The tape is just for my benefit, it doesn't go into the record. I use it to type out my report for later so if your voice gets on it no one but me will hear it." **

**"Oh, ok...****good. Cuz I might have questions or something, if that's ok." **

**"Questions are fine, just not while I am cutting anything ok?" **

**"Ok." **

Jordan got Kennedy a pair of gloves and glasses, and a coverall. It was like an open shirt but worn backwards and tied in the back. The shirt was to keep Kennedy's clothes clean.

Once Kennedy was ready, Jordan motioned for her to follow her to the body. Kennedy stood on one side of the table as Jordan stood on the other side. **"Ready?"** Jordan asked and Kennedy nodded. Jordan reached up and slowly pulled the sheet back to reveal a naked man. Jordan pulled the sheet down to just above his waist.

The man had dark brown hair with gray at the temples, and gray and brown chest hair. Jordan moved down to his feet and pulled the sheet up to reveal his legs, the only part left covered was his crotch. Kennedy just stood there watching Jordan. The body on the table held no interest for her whatsoever. Jordan then looked up at Kennedy and noticed her looking at her. She gave a small smile before reaching for the record button on the device attached to her hip. Jordan turned it on and began speaking.

**"First thing, examine the outside for anything that might help determine cause of death."** Jordan looked the body over. Examining first the head and face, then the torso, then the legs and finally, while keeping it hidden from Kennedy, the area covered by the sheet. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the outside of the body so Jordan began her usual recitation of the facts before the first incision.

**"September 10, 2001 11:15am. Caucasian male, 43, brown hair, brown eyes. Victim's name is Daniel Palmer, married with two kids. Victim was discovered in his hot tub at home dead of suspected heart attack. Wife, Lisa Palmer, 28, authorized permission for autopsy against first wife's objections. Medical record forwarded to ME's office indicates good health, no risk of heart attack." **

Kennedy listened without interruption. She began thinking about what Jordan had just said. Something didn't seem right to her, the guy had a heart attack in his hot tub but his medical records said he was in good health and there was no risk of a heart attack. The first wife opposed the autopsy but the second wife didn't. The second wife was 15 years younger than him, and judging by the fact that her uncle had made the case top priority, Kennedy guessed the man was either rich, or powerful or both. Hmmmﾅ Kennedy's brain was already seeing scenarios where one of the wives offed the guy for the money. Or maybe they both did it. One wife kills him, the other opposes the autopsy so that the one who did it looks innocent while the other has an airtight alibi to prove she didn't do it. But, unless the guy had a will, the second wife was the one who'd end up with all the money, right? Something else to ask Jordan about later. Right now Kennedy noticed that Jordan had picked up a scalpel and was beginning to cut into the body.

Jordan made a standard Y incision starting at each shoulder and meeting mid-chest before traveling down to just above where the sheet began. The whole time, for Kennedy's benefit, Jordan was describing exactly what she was doing and why. Jordan then opened the body up using the various tools that were now sitting on a small tray next to the table.

Kennedy watched it all in silence, taking it all in and listening carefully to Jordan as she explained it all. Jordan removed, examined, and weighed each organ, paying special attention to the heart. She took samples of the blood and tissue from the heart, liver, and spleen. She explained that she'd ask Nigel to run the usual tests on them.

Jordan asked Kennedy to push a button on the phone behind her and when Kennedy did Jordan raised her voice and asked Nigel to come into Autopsy 1. Kennedy heard a male voice with a British accent answer back that he'd be right there. Kennedy then went back to watching Jordan.

A minute later, the door opened and a tall, pale man with longish short black hair and dark eyes walked in and smiled at both of them. Kennedy's first thought was vampire but then realized the guy simply looked the part and wasn't really a vampire, mainly because Kennedy's slayer instincts could usually spot a vampire and he wasn't 'spiking the needle' so to speak.

**"Ah, Jordan my love, what do you need now?"** The man spoke in a heavy British accent that reminded Kennedy a little bit of Jules about five years after she'd moved to America.

**"Nigel, I need the usual tests run on these samples ok?"** Jordan spoke to the man and handed him the tubes. That was when he noticed Kennedy.

**"No problem, but first, who is this lovely little thing?"** Nigel asked Jordan, already smiling as he thought of flirting with her.

Jordan, automatically spotting Nigel's flirting mood approaching decided to cool him off quick. **"This is Kennedy, Garrett's niece. Kennedy, this is Nigel, he works here."**

**"Nice to meet you Kennedy."**

**"You too Nigel."** Kennedy saw the look in his eyes, being his boss's niece had slowed him down a bit but he still looked interested so Kennedy decided to have some fun, little did she know Jordan was gonna ruin that plan. **"So, what part of England you from?"** The tone in Kennedy's voice bordered on flirting, Kennedy was a born flirt and it didn't really matter to her that Nigel was a guy, flirting was fun for her no matter who it was with.

Before Nigel could answer, Jordan, in what could only be called a jealousy-driven mood, did a fake cough during which she said, **"jailbait."**

Kennedy could only smile as Nigel caught on, she didn't mind Jordan's interference, saved her the trouble of explaining it to the guy when things got too far.

Nigel simply looked at Kennedy and asked simply, **"Really? How far under age are you dear?"**

**"Few months, turn legal in December. But that's just the tip of the iceberg Nigel, maybe someday I'll tell ya the rest. But right now, Jordan's gotta finish showing me how to do an autopsy ok?"** Kennedy was being polite but she really wanted to be alone with Jordan again, if for no other reason than to ask why she'd felt the need to advertise she was jailbait.

Nigel took the hint in Kennedy's eyes. **"Enough said, dear girl. I'll just go run those tests, Jordan my pet, I'll see you later."** With that, Nigel left the room, samples in hand and a smile on his face.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, as I mentioned before, I wrote this years ago and am posting this here with almost no changes aside from spelling. This story, because it's so old, is a reflection of how my early writing style has evolved when compared to my more recent works. But I still stand by this story.<strong>


	5. Explaining Her Behavior

**Chapter Four: Explaining Her Behavior**

Nigel was gone and Jordan, in an attempt to avoid having to explain anything about what just happened, began to continue her lesson. Kennedy decided to let her. Jordan finished up the autopsy and replaced the organs in the body and closed the flaps but didn't sew them up yet. She still had to wait for the test results in case there was something there that she needed to go back inside the body to confirm.

Jordan put the sheet back up over the body, covering it completely before she wheeled it into a special walk in cold storage room. To keep the body from decomposing while they waited on the results.

**"How about we wait in my office while Nigel runs those tests?" **

**"I'm hungry, how about we go get some lunch while we wait?"** Kennedy suggested, thinking Jordan might be more open with her outside of the work place.

Jordan agreed, thinking it would do her some good to get some fresh air. **"Sure, but first, let's get your uncle's permission, so he doesn't worry ok?" **

**"Yeah, sure."** Kennedy sighed to herself, not used to having to get anyone's permission to go out. Her parents had always given her free reign and Jules knew she could take care of herself. Sure, Kennedy usually told Jules when she was going out but it was always telling her not asking if she could, this was gonna be a new thing.

They reached Garrett's office and as they both stepped inside, Kennedy realized she'd have to do the actual asking.

**"Uncle Garrett?" **

**"Yes Kennedy?"** Garrett looked up at see his niece and Jordan standing in the doorway, first thought that came to his mind was Kennedy had done something to upset Jordan and was being dropped off. **"What's wrong?" **

**"Nothing's wrong, really. Just wanted to ask you if I could go out for lunch with Jordan, she's waiting on test results and we're both hungry so I suggested lunch. Can I?"**

**"As long as it's ok with Jordan then it's ok with me. Jordan?" **

**"Of course it's ok with me, wouldn't be asking if it wasn't Garrett you should know me better than that." **

**"I do, that's why I am surprised you're even asking." **

**"I am asking because she's your niece and you might've had plans for lunch, but since you don't, we're off. C'mon Kennedy."**

Kennedy looked at her uncle, **"You sure you're ok with this Uncle Garrett?" **

**"Yes Kennedy, I'm fine. Go, have lunch. I'll see you later, oh, don't forget to call Ms Sternin and check in. I imagine she's getting concerned about you by now."** Garrett had heard the watcher tell Kennedy to check in before 1 o'clock to make sure she was ok. Overprotective was the only thing Garrett could think about her.

Kennedy, accustomed to having to check in with Jules, just nodded. **"No problem, I'll call her when we get back ok?" **

**"Ok, see you later." **

Kennedy and Jordan left then, with Jordan wondering who this Ms Sternin was. In the elevator going down to the lobby, Kennedy could tell Jordan was dying to ask who Ms Sternin was, Kennedy was prepared with an answer, a lie of sorts but still an answer.

Without even looking at Jordan, Kennedy said, **"Go ahead and ask Jordan, I know you want to." **

**"Ask what?"** Jordan tried to play dumb, a bit surprised that Kennedy knew she wanted to ask.

**"You know what, but I won't push you. Take your time, answer's still gonna be the same." **

**"Guess now's as good a time as any, who's Ms Sternin and why do you have to check in with her?" **

The lie rolled off of Kennedy's tongue a little too easily for her comfort but it couldn't be helped, the truth would be just too hard to explain. **"Ms Sternin is my godmother but since she's not blood related, she couldn't get custody of me when my parents died so I went to Uncle Garret. But she's been an active part of my life ever since she came back from England eleven years ago, so Uncle Garrett agreed to let her move in with him as well." **

**"Really? So why do you have to check in with her?"** Jordan asked as they walked to a nearby pizza parlor.

Kennedy shrugged, **"She's a little over protective, feels it's her personal responsibility to keep me safe even though she knows I can take care of myself." **

**"I'm sensing a little bit of...resentment? Or is it annoyance?" **

**"Neither actually, I like it that she cares so much. There were times when it seemed she cared more than my parents did... but that doesn't matter now. Tell me about you?" **Kennedy felt a need to change the subject before the grief she still felt became more than she could handle.

Jordan sensed Kennedy's need to avoid talking about her parents. She had learned at an early age that if you don't think about it, the sad stuff won't bring you down. Then again, unless you work through the pain, it'll eat you up inside and never let you have a normal life. For now though, Jordan decided to give Kennedy her period of avoidance.

**"About me? What do you wanna know?" **

**"Why'd you become a medical examiner?" **

**"That was actually kinda an accident."** Jordan began as they sat down in a corner booth at the pizza parlor. The waitress came over and they ordered a pizza to share. As they waited for it to arrive, Jordan explained how she ended up becoming a medical examiner.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wow, so...you and my uncle go back a long time huh?" <strong>

**"Yup, we're good friends. He...he understands me I think." **

**"It's good that you have someone like that." **

**"Yeah, it is. Do you have someone like that?" **

**"Jules, uh Ms. Sternin." **

**"You call your godmother Ms. Sternin?"** Jordan asked, a bit of surprise in her voice.

**"Nah, I haven't called her Ms Sternin in ten years, at least not to her face. Uncle Garret calls her Ms Sternin. I have almost always called her Jules. She's become more like a friend than an authority figure ya know?"**

Jordan smiled, **"Yeah I get that."** The pizza arrived by then and they began to dig in. **"So, Kennedy, did you leave a boyfriend back there in New York?" **

Kennedy hesitated, knowing that it was kinda a logical question to ask, especially after what happened with Nigel. But Kennedy knew the answer was going to change Jordan's perception of her one way or another. Oh well, that couldn't be helped either. **"Um...actually no. No boyfriend." **

**"Really? Someone as pretty as you didn't have a boyfriend? Or is it that you had more than one?"** Jordan teased.

**"Are you implying I'****m a slut?"** Kennedy asked, feigning indignation.

**"Of course not, just making conversation."** Jordan said with faked innocence, knowing somehow that Kennedy could handle anything she threw at her.

**"Ok, well, to answer your question there was no boyfriend-****singular or plural-****but there are a few girls who are a bit sad now that I am gone."** Kennedy said with a sly smile, holding Jordan's gaze as she watched the meaning of her words register in the older woman's eyes. Kennedy saw the exact moment that Jordan put it all together and if she wasn't mistaken, there was just a brief flash of something Kennedy could only label as...lust. Kennedy smiled.

**"I see. Does your Uncle know?" **

**"Not yet, but I figure I should probably tell him sometime this week...before he catches me with a girl I think. But Jules knows and she's cool with it. How are you?" **

**"Me? I am totally cool with it, trust me it doesn't matter to me. I still wanna be your friend. If you want to be friends."**

**"I'd like that, be nice to have a friend in town, other than Jules I mean."** Kennedy smiled, glad that Jordan wasn't going to freak out and let Kennedy's sexual preference get in the way of their friendship. Of course Kennedy wanted more from Jordan but...baby steps would have to do here.

Jordan just smiled. As they finished eating in silence, Jordan heard again that voice in her mind that was insisting that Kennedy would change things. She tried to ignore that voice, just like she ignored the jolt of lust she felt when she figured out Kennedy's sexual preference. Some things were better off being ignored in Jordan's opinion.


	6. Just a Number?

**Chapter Five: Just a Number?**

A week had passed since Kennedy had met Jordan. And their friendship had grown, helped along by Kennedy's steady presence in Jordan's office every lunch hour. Kennedy and Jordan had shared lunch every day of the week. Kennedy's training didn't really change much. She still had six hours of training but now she had two hours between the physical and the mental portions of her training. Two hours that she usually spent going back and forth between her uncle's house and Jordan's office just to have lunch with her. Kennedy had talked Jules into agreeing to the arrangement with very little effort.

By the fourth day, Kennedy had to admit (if only to herself) that she was starting to fall for the older woman. Feelings were definitely developing (on her side at least) and while Kennedy panicked at first, she soon relaxed. The panic was only because she'd never really been in love before and it scared her. Her past relationships were all casual and light, no heavy feelings to drag things down. No feelings to hurt when it ended. Kennedy had spent the rest of the afternoon that fourth day thinking about the situation and worrying that she'd have to either stop having lunch with Jordan or find a way to get rid of these feelings. She never even considered the option of telling Jordan and taking the chance she'd be into it. She didn't wanna risk the friendship like that. Plus, Kennedy was still under age and in Jordan's own words that day with Nigel, Kennedy was 'jailbait'.

Kennedy relaxed the morning of the fifth day only because she realized that all she needed to do was watch what she said and she'd be ok.

And so another week passed with no noticeable change in Kennedy's behavior around Jordan. Her uncle, however, did notice a change in her general behavior. Kennedy no longer had that haunted look in her eyes that she had when her parents had died. He placed the lion's share of the credit for that on Kennedy's strength of character, and also Jordan's friendship. Kennedy had told him two days after she met Jordan about her sexual preference. He was ok with it simply because it was her life not his. And if Ms Sternin was ok with it then he really didn't see how he could not be ok with it as well. He just hoped Kennedy didn't develop a crush on Jordan, though the signs were visible to him. The lunches, the little things that Kennedy did for Jordan.

Like bringing her a cup of her favorite coffee at 3pm everyday, knowing that by then Jordan was in need of a caffeine boost but that she couldn't go out and get herself a coffee cuz she had work to do. Garrett just hoped that if it ever came to a head, Kennedy's feeling wouldn't be too hurt by the rejection.

Kennedy decided, after two weeks of having her brain nag at her, that this was the day she'd tell Jordan how she felt and go from there. Kennedy was nervous all morning as she and Jules trained first with hand to hand techniques and then with weapons. She was so nervous that Jules managed to knock her on her ass twice! Something that hadn't happened since she was 12!

**"Kennedy, are you alright?"** Jules asked after the second time Kennedy landed on her rear end. Jules wasn't one to pry but her young potential slayer was getting sloppy and that was never a good thing.

**"Yeah Jules, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted I guess."** Kennedy reluctantly answered. She knew she'd have to tell Jules the truth sooner or later. Jules was too good at getting information out of her.

Jules just looked at her carefully then said, **"Are you sure?"** Kennedy nodded. **"Well alright then, if you don't wish to talk to me there's nothing I can do to force you."** Jules said with a voice that said they'd gone through this routine before. Whenever Kennedy had a problem, she'd make sure Jules noticed. Then Jules would ask if anything was wrong, Kennedy would say no, Jules would ask if she was sure and Kennedy would nod. Then Jules would give her 'I can't force you to talk' line and wait. Usually within five minutes, Kennedy would begin talking about whatever was bothering her and Jules would do her best to understand and help. Such was the nature of their relationship. So Jules waited and sure enough...

Kennedy sighed as she began to tell Jules about her problem. **"It's just...lately I've noticed feelings for someone, well, older than me and I am scared to tell her. But I'm also scared to not tell her. Ya know?" **

**"I see...if you told her how you felt, would you feel better?" **

**"Maybe...guess that depends on her reaction really." **

**"Aahhh now I see. This woman is straight isn't she?"**

Kennedy just nodded as she walked over to the heavy bag and began attacking it, talking as she hit it over and over again.

Jules walked over to the bag and help it steady for Kennedy, looking her young charge in the eye as best she could as they talked.

**"So how would you feel if you never told her?" **

**"Pissed. Like, really angry with myself for not taking the chance cuz who knows, she might like me too ya know?"**

**"Mind if I ask who this woman is?"** Jules asked but she had a fairly good idea who it was...Jordan Cavanaugh the one Kennedy spent so much time with lately. _'no that's definitely not jealousy talking just an observation'_ Jules noted.

Kennedy hesitated for a sec then, **"Jordan Cavanaugh. I know I know she's totally outta my league not to mention older than I am and I **_**am**_** under age. It's just...age never really mattered with me before. Then again, I've never liked anyone this much older than I am. It's just so frustrating Jules!" **

**"I understand Kennedy. Believe it or not I went through a similar situation in my youth. In my case it was Bobby Davis."** Jules' eyes took on a slightly glazed look as her mind went backwards in time to her first real love.

**"So what happened with him?"** Kennedy asked, curious.

**"He was older than I was, I was 17 at the time and he was 27. I always thought he saw me only as a kid. He was the groomer on my parents' estate. He tended all the horses and looked very handsome in his tight jeans. I fell in love with him on first sight and began spending lots of time with him. I was so scared to tell him how I felt."**

**"So, did you ever tell him?"** Kennedy was curious about that, Jules never really talked about her past like this.

**"Yes actually I did. And he felt the same way it turned out. We were together for three years. The best three years of my life..."** Jules drifted off as other, more painful memories took over her mind. The fight, the crash, the cop at her door telling her that Bobby was gone. Jules felt the tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away as her usual stoic demeanor struggled to overtake her face.

Kennedy saw the tears and realized that she would never ask what happened to Jules' Bobby. From the look on her face and the tears in her eyes, Kennedy realized it must've been something horrible, like death, that had separated them.

**"Did you ever regret telling him how you felt?"** Kennedy asked, though she probably knew the answer to that.

Jules smiled again, **"I only regret waiting so long to tell him. So, my advice to you Kennedy would be to bite the bullet, take a chance and tell her. And if it doesn't go the way you want it to, remember you still have me ok?"**

Kennedy smiled then gave Jules a hug. **"Thanks Jules, you're the best." **

Jules returned the hug and then they went back to their training. Kennedy was more focused this time and soon had Jules on the ground conceding defeat.

After their training session was over, Kennedy took a shower and headed over to Jordan's office, determined to tell her how she felt.


	7. Confession Time

**Chapter Six: Confession Time**

Kennedy arrived at her uncle's building and took the elevator up to the Medical Examiner's Offices. The whole time in the elevator, Kennedy was wondering how she was going to tell Jordan how she felt and not have Jordan freak out. There really was no way to avoid a possible freak out and Kennedy resigned herself to the inevitable. The elevator doors opened and Kennedy stepped out and headed first to her uncle's office to let him know she was in the building.

**"Hey Uncle Garrett, how's it going?" **

**"Hi Kennedy, it's a little slow today but that's a good thing."** Garrett smiled, happy to see his niece. **"What brings you here to my office?"** Usually Kennedy stopped off at Jordan's office first then later came to see him. He knew Kennedy stopped here first because she was still holding the coffee she brought for Jordan.

**"Just wanted to let you know I was around in case you needed to see me, gonna go drop this off to Jordan now. See you later uncle."**

**"See you later Kennedy."** Garrett knew better than to try to tell Kennedy what to do. If he told her to stay away from Jordan (out of concern for her feelings) Kennedy would ignore him and find a way to still see her. So he decided to let Kennedy's crush run its course and be there when and if she needed him.

* * *

><p>Kennedy left her uncle's office and headed to Jordan's office, the butterflies in her stomach turning into eagles on the short walk. Kennedy quietly approached Jordan's office, she always liked being able to observe Jordan working at her desk before Jordan knew she was there. It fed her crush.<p>

Kennedy rounded the corner and peeked through the open door of Jordan's office and what she saw broke her heart. Jordan was standing in front of her desk, kissing some guy that Kennedy had never met. The sight was enough to make Kennedy hurt so much she thought she was going to die right there. Kennedy decided not to intrude and was backing away when she heard Nigel call her name.

**"Kennedy, how's it going my dear?"** Nigel's accented voice carried into Jordan's office and Jordan stepped away from the guy she was kissing and looked over at Kennedy standing outside her office. For some reason that she couldn't explain, Jordan felt the overwhelming need to explain her actions to Kennedy, almost as if she had been caught cheating. But that didn't seem right since they weren't even together like that. It was too confusing.

Kennedy turned to Nigel with all the strength she had and smiled as if nothing was wrong. **"Hey Nigel, it's going good. Just dropped by to deliver Jordan's usual caffeine jolt. But she's busy so can I trust you to give it to her? I gotta get going."** Without waiting for a response, Kennedy thrust the coffee cup into Nigel's hands and headed for the elevator.

Kennedy was waiting for the elevator to open when Jordan caught up to her. **"Kennedy, where are you going? I thought we were going to have lunch."** Jordan asked, a bit confused. She didn't want to lose Kennedy's friendship over a stupid kiss that should never have even happened.

**"I gotta go Jordan, have lunch with your boyfriend instead."** Thankfully, just then the elevator doors opened and Kennedy hurried in and pressed the door close button, determined to get away from Jordan before the tears began to form and fall. However, Jordan had other ideas and she followed her into the elevator and the doors closed before Kennedy could get out.

**"No, we are going to talk about this, why are you so upset with me?" **

**"I'm not upset. I just remembered I have to meet Jules."** The lie felt bitter on her tongue but anything was better than the truth right now. Better than dealing with the sharp pain in her chest that threatened to stop her heart forever if she focused on it right now, before she had a chance to exorcise it through training. Kennedy avoided looking at Jordan the whole time the elevator made its way down to the lobby.

**"Kennedy, please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I know something is wrong. Why'd you run away like that?"**

Kennedy kept her mouth shut. All her earlier resolve to tell Jordan how she felt vanished at the sight of Jordan kissing that guy. The elevator doors opened and Kennedy took off running through the lobby and out to the street as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, when Kennedy finally stopped to rest, Jordan was right there next to her.<p>

**"Man, you run really fast, almost lost ya once."** Jordan said between gulps of breath.

**"That was the point Jordan."** Kennedy said, recovering her breath faster thanks to her slayer potential.

Jordan was confused. **"The point? You were trying to ditch me? I thought we were friends Kennedy, but friends don't do that. Please, talk to me."**

Kennedy turned away from Jordan but didn't move. She stared at the city streets and up into the sky as she struggled to control her emotions enough to be able to talk to Jordan without breaking down into tears. Finally, when Kennedy thought she could handle it she asked the question that had been raging through her mind from the moment she saw Jordan with that guy. **"Who is he?" **

**"Who? The guy in my office?" **

**"Yeah, the guy in your office, the guy you were kissing...who is he?" **

Jordan didn't know where this was coming from or where it was going but she decided to go along for the ride. **"He's Detective Woody Hoyt, Boston PD. And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." **

**"Yeah well, didn't look like you were objecting that much." **

**"If you'd stuck around a bit longer you would've seen me push him away and kick him outta my office. Kennedy,"** Jordan didn't even know why she was explaining all this but she felt that it was important that Kennedy know the truth...the whole truth. **"Woody's been chasing me for months and I've been telling him 'no' for months. Two weeks before you came here, we were in California on a case and we kissed and ever since then he's been trying to get further. But I know that he's not what I want. And I told him that today... again. He didn't exactly take it well when I told him I found someone else."** Jordan kept her gaze on Kennedy's face even though it was turned away from her. All she could see was the younger girl's profile. Jordan noticed the tightening of Kennedy's jaw muscles as she gritted her teeth.

Kennedy listened to Jordan explain and she was almost ready to let it all go, when Jordan mentioned having found someone else. She didn't think she could stand to hear about someone else. Someone who Jordan wanted and someone who Kennedy was sure Jordan would want her to meet. The pain threatened to rise again but Kennedy gritted her teeth and stamped it down again. **"Someone else? Who?" **

Jordan took a breath then said softly, gambling everything she had on just one word. **"You." **

TBC...


End file.
